


I Do

by Big_bunbun



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Komahina Week, Komahina Week 2020, M/M, Sappy, Wedding, this is so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_bunbun/pseuds/Big_bunbun
Summary: A journey of everlasting love
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48
Collections: KomaHina Week 2020





	I Do

**Author's Note:**

> My first contribution to Komahina Week 2020! (Day 3 prompt: wedding)

It was Hajime who made the first move, planning a romantic bath for Nagito and offering to cater to him the whole night. Hajime remembers the way his hands shook as he knelt beside the bathtub, a simple ring box in his hand and a promise on his lips. At first Nagito laughed, that high, awkward sound, before looking at Hajime and quietly mouthing, “Really?” Hajime knew he wouldn’t be able to speak so all he could do was nod, holding his hand out to place the ring on Nagito’s finger. Nagito accepted it wordlessly. 

There was a moment of quiet between the two of them, the candle light reflecting off the small ruby in the wedding band

And they both broke, Nagito throwing himself over the side of the tub, soapy and dripping into Hajime’s arms. And they stayed like that for who knows how long. Hajime remembers being thankful for the bath water disguising the tears that wouldn’t stop flowing. Who knew he could experience so much joy?

Nagito had told him that he would be more than happy to elope, just run away in the night and get married at some little court house in town. But Hajime knew Nagito needed something different and deserved something different. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t excited by the prospect of taking their time to plan and organize. Talking about flowers and what to wear, who to invite. 

Being able to stand at the altar and watch Nagito walk down the aisle in a dress or suit, anything really. Honestly, Nagito could wear jeans and his jacket and he would still be the only light in that room. He wanted to take Nagito’s hand in his and listen to someone they trusted, maybe Ms. Chisa, talk about love and joy and laughter. And the whole time he would be staring at his boyfriend… fiance… husband. He wanted to feel the butterflies when he lifted the veil to kiss him, hear the cheering of their close classmates turned best friends. They would run back down the aisle into their future together.

Maybe they would have an after-party, lots of good food and champagne. Hajime knew he wanted a first dance, wanted to pull Nagito close and move the two of them clumsily across the dance floor to some sappy song. Wanted to feel Nagito’s soft breath against his neck as he sighed in joy. 

Then they would pull apart just enough to walk off the dance floor, watching their friends flood the space, laughing and dancing. 

He would watch the light hit Nagito just right, his eyes twinkling in pure joy and Hajime would keep that moment forever. He would find himself pulled back to a time when their lives were so different, a time where he didn’t think he would be happy, when he wasn’t sure he would live this long.

And something would bring him back - the soft touch of Nagito’s hand on his arm, like an anchor grounding him again.

The night would go by in a blur and before realizing it, they would be on their way to their honeymoon, somewhere different, and they would spend the night wrapped up in one another. Hands reaching for each-other in the dark, whispered promises of pleasure. Hours and hours of exploring one another like it was their first time. 

They would fall asleep against one another naked and satiated, only for Hajime to wake up and feel the wedding band on his finger and swear he was still sleeping, that this was all a dream somehow. 

And again, it would be Nagito who would bring him back. A soft sound, maybe his name, maybe a quiet “I love you,” and Hajime would disappear back under the blankets, ready to spend the rest of his life with the love of his life.


End file.
